


Part 1 of Fading Scars

by Savior_Of_Men1



Series: Fading Scars [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (slight)
Genre: F/M, James is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Other, Tony Stark Defense Squad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark needs to be protected, don't like don't keep reading, i dunno what i'm doing, identity crisis, mid life crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savior_Of_Men1/pseuds/Savior_Of_Men1
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes and Alis Mak-El (OC) have no clue what to do with their lives once they're welcomed back into the United States.Until they accept their newest mission: Tony Stark.
Relationships: Ironman/Dabria, Ironman/Winter Soldier, Ironman/Winter Soldier/Dabria, James "Bucky" Barnes/Alis Mak-El, Tony Stark/Alis Mak-El, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes/Alis Mak-El, Winter Soldier/Dabria
Series: Fading Scars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640950
Kudos: 5





	Part 1 of Fading Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, I'm innocent. I will forever claim an alien from an Alternate Universe appeared through a vortex of space and time and wrote this on my laptop before giving it back to me, smirking smugly and running away whilst speaking alien for what I can only assume is 'You're Screwed Now ***'.   
> Don't murder me, murder the alien that came through the vortex of space and time.

James Buchanan Barnes was a sniper; trained, disciplined and a damn good shot. If James Bucky Barnes wanted you dead, you had days at most to live. The Winter Soldier was enhanced. James Buchanan Barnes was now a Super Soldier. His body could withstand almost anything, his sole purpose to finish the mission. If HYDRA wanted you dead, you had days before the Winter Soldier was the last thing you saw. Now that the Winter Soldier and James Barnes were on speaking terms, sharing their skillsets, thoughts, emotions, and ideas. If they wanted you dead… you were very much, ultimately fucked.

Alis Mak-El was a Kryptonian Assassin and Warrior; a bilingual, perfect markswoman, unbeatable swordswoman, a shadow, and a near flawless technique. If Alis Mak-El wanted you dead, say goodbye to your loved ones because in a matter of hours, the next time you saw them, you were in hell. Dabria was enhanced in every way they could imagine and after being tortured and brainwashed, her only thought was to follow The Kings’ orders. If The Kings wanted you dead, you had hours left to live before they sent her to end you. Alis Mak-El and Dabria bonded during her time in Wakanda, frozen in the chamber. They compared notes, telling each other everything and learning everything about one another. If they wanted you dead… you didn’t even have time to realize you fucked up before you were infinitely fucked.

Alis Mak-El and James Barnes had become partners as The Kings and HYDRA started working together. They didn’t understand what to do now that they were ‘free’. They remembered everything and had even met each other before their being turned into terrorist weapons. They had always been weapons, Gods save the one who denied it. But now they were unstoppable, albeit extremely confused on what to do with their life. 

Until they were 'welcomed' back into the United States by Tony Stark. He'd strode forward, flashing smiles and shaking hands with the 'Rogues' as they stepped off the plane. It was to raise the spirits of the American Citizens and give them hope. Hope was important to the House of El. It was what they stood for. 

And even if she didn't understand Earth's 21st Century or how things on Earth worked, she understood the Power of Hope, both positive and negative sides. Hope was poison as much as it was a balm. And she gave a practiced lopsided half-grin as she shook Tony Stark's hand, her eyes locking on his. 

"Welcome to the United States, Miss Smith." He said, a sharp edge to his voice. "I hope you travelled well."

"Slept like an infant the entire way." She said, sparks shooting up her arm as she shook his hand. "Thank you for granting us shelter in your Compound after what we've done."

"It's the least I could do." He lied through clenched teeth. 

He shook James' hand stiffly, letting go as soon as possible. The Press left quickly, leaving behind Tony Stark standing in front of them and began talking. Alis' left hand brushed against James' right and they glanced at each other, determination mirrored between them. They weren't going to back down. The 'Rogues have been absolute assholes the entire time.

"Follow me," Tony Stark spun on his heel, starting to walk towards the compound. 

The two didn't even hesitate to follow him, their shoulders were thrown back and heads held high as their silent pace kept them a meter behind Tony.

_Mission Objective: Tony Stark_

_Mission Accepted_


End file.
